


I just want to stay high with you

by Marleycat



Series: All Summer Long [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: David and Patrick finish off the summer and their first year of marriage together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All Summer Long [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798660
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Cause once you know, then you know

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last in the "All Summer Long" series, but it will be *update* now 6 chapters worth. This is a little intro into it.
> 
> Work and chapter titles taken from the song "Stay High" by the wonderful Brittany Howard.
> 
> Rating applies more for future chapters.

What a summer it had been. Business could not have been better, the cottage was truly feeling like home, and all of the Roses, blood and found, were succeeding in their newest endeavors. It was quite a contrast to the hectic hustle of the previous year with wedding planning, the Roses’ everchanging plans before they moved on from Schitt’s Creek, and buying the house. Even with so many changes, the constancy of their new normal kept David and Patrick grounded and thankful for what they were building together in Schitt’s Creek. 

August was dwindling away with the lessening sunlight and chilled morning air as harbingers of things to come. Slowly, the holiday travelers were becoming scarce, families were shopping for back to school, and even a rogue customer or two would come in asking if they had any pumpkin spice candles yet, much to David’s chagrin. 

Asha had been such an asset, but they were heading back to university. They had brought in some of the paintings and sketches they had been working on and David gushed over their talent. David and Patrick had been thinking about selling some local art, and asked Asha if they would be interested in being their first vendor. David even started the partnership off by buying a small piece to put in his workspace at home, giving Asha the full cost.

After their modest honeymoon in Montreal and Quebec City, David and Patrick had committed to saving money for home renovations, further travel, as well as emergency savings and investments. Besides a long weekend visiting Patrick’s parents and an extended vendor trip with a B&B stop overnight, David and Patrick had agreed on staying close to home to focus on each other and the business for the year. Luckily the spare bedroom and motel were able to host the Roses, Alexis, and the Brewers on trips back to Schitt’s Creek through the year. 

It was a regular weeknight. After returning home from work together, their evening was filled with dinner, getting the last of the cherry tomatoes off the potted plants on the deck, finishing off the bottle of wine they had opened the other night, and catching up on shows before the fall premiers.

“I was thinking,” David said, pausing after finishing a chapter in his book.

“Hmmm, what about?” Patrick leaned next to him against the headboard, laptop open as he tried to quickly send a return email to the new kombucha maker in Elmville.

“Our anniversary. Did you still want to take that long Labour Day weekend?” David had put the book on his nightstand and snuggled down into the pillows, turned towards Patrick.

Patrick did a fast once-over of the email, double checked that he did indeed attach their new vendor document, and hit send. He put his laptop into sleep mode and chucked it under the bed before turning his attention to David. 

“Yeah, of course. I wish I could take you on a big trip, but maybe we can plan out for our 5 or 10 years.” Patrick’s thoughtful face was backlit by his reading light he had yet to turn off.

“No, I know,” David could feel his cheeks warm at the thought of those milestone anniversaries in the future. “I don’t even want that. We are doing so well saving and I love just being in the house. But I was thinking of a little staycation instead of presents.” 

Patrick twisted to turn off the lamp before lying on his back so David could take up his favorite position, curled up on Patrick’s shoulder with his arm slung across his torso. “I like this idea. I know we said we would close Saturday at noon for a deep clean and inventory, but then Sunday and Monday?”

David played with the hem of Patrick’s t-shirt as Patrick’s hand carded through David’s hair. “What about splitting Sunday so that we each plan part of the day. Maybe we make it an anniversary tradition? Like, keep it under $100? I had an idea for the evening if you wanted to take the day.”

“The evening, huh,” Patrick whispered salaciously.

While Patrick felt an eye roll without seeing David’s face, David’s hand also started to trail lower until it was kneading Patrick’s hip. “Ok hornball, calm down. I mean, I fully intend on staying in bed all day Monday and fucking each others brains out, but we can start after my evening activity.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Patrick kissed the top of David’s head as they started to doze off.


	2. And you don't wanna go back to wherever it is that you come from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's anniversary weekend arrives on Friday and there are many gifts to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M-ish
> 
> As I was working through the upcoming parts, it made more sense to split one longer section, so now this will be 6 chapters. New chapters coming out every few days.
> 
> We know time is a construct and definitely doesn't make sense in the SC universe, so Sunday in this story is their official one year anniversary.

Labour Day weekend had arrived and David and Patrick were standing on the precipice of completing their first year of marriage. They had already switched back to the store’s fall hours, so when they got home after 5pm on Friday, a bounty of items awaited them at their side door. There was the gorgeous modern blue & black handmade quilt that Marcy had made, a hobby she had restarted in the last year, tucked in with a very nice (and carefully wrapped) bottle of scotch from Clint’s collection. A dry-iced cooler contained lobster tails and steak from Johnny and Moira with well wishes from California. Alexis would not be outdone and had also made sure an authentic NY Cheesecake was there to accompany their meal. With plans fairly set for the rest of the weekend, they dug right into the gifts and decided to spend the evening cooking, drinking, and laughing. 

As David sat at the island, he watched Patrick check the temperature of the filet mignon so that it was his preferred medium rare. He never forgot or acted like it was a hassle. David ate food out of the trash, so it wouldn’t have stopped him from eating if his steak was medium or even charred to a crisp, but it mattered to Patrick because David mattered, full stop. David still had moments where it was hard to reconcile that this was his life now. 

Staring off into space thanks to a long week and the alcohol, David had a flashback to sitting in the kitchen of Leenah, a tattoo and visual artist he had been dating not long before the Roses had lost their money. He had ordered $500 of New York’s best sushi since she was just back from a west coast trip. Instead of thanking him, she ate one bite and tossed the rest into the garbage because “it couldn’t compare” to the experimental Japanese place the celebrity she had been in L.A. tattooing took her to after their session. He remembered thinking how he wouldn’t have been surprised if there was more than finishing a back piece and dinner between her and her VIP client. $500 was a drop in the bucket back then, but it had been so long since David had to remember that sharp, lonely feeling that he was never enough, which he had felt that and many nights before. David’s _money_ mattered. David’s _status_ mattered. David’s _connections_ mattered. _David_ didn’t matter.

His recollection was broken by Patrick leaning over the countertop to place two glasses of water in front of their spots. He looked at David with those wide, searching eyes to silently ask if he was ok. David gave Patrick a small smile before his mind could wander again, grateful to be brought back to the present. Patrick returned the smile as he went to plate up their dinner. 

Later, after staged meal photos and thank you texts were sent to all the gifters along with the leftover cheesecake safely placed back in the fridge, they both pushed back from the island, stuffed from such a sumptuous meal. 

Patrick watched David sip at his scotch. “You know, drinking this reminds me of a certain night in a borrowed apartment. I just hope Jake doesn’t show up.” Patrick leaned to bump against David’s shoulder jokingly. Apparently David wasn’t the only one feeling nostalgic this evening. 

“What we drank at Stevie’s was sewer water compared to this.” The flush across David’s high cheekbones made his whole face glow, and it wasn’t just the alcohol that was warming his skin. Patrick watched David empty his tumbler quickly and felt he better do the same, shooting back the remaining liquid.

Patrick stood up and stacked their plates and silverware. David quickly scooched out of his barstool, grabbing the glasses and followed Patrick to the sink.

“I’m guessing we are done with these,” David said quietly, carefully setting the crystal on the sink mat.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Patrick wiped his hands on the hanging kitchen towel before his eyes pivoted towards David. 

Then, he pounced.

In a flash, Patrick had taken claim of David’s hips, his strong fingers grabbing at David’s waist. He navigated David’s body with authority until he was up against the small expanse of wall that separated the closet and pantry doors. David let out a whimpering moan and hissed “Yessss” as Patrick’s lips took possession of his neck, feeling the gorgeous prickle of David’s 5 o’clock shadow as he tried to calm the overwhelming need to consume his husband right now.

Patrick rutted his quickly hardening cock against David’s thigh, feeling the heady energy pushing and pulling their bodies. “Fuck, I love you. So much,” Patrick groaned into David’s ear. David had leaned his head back against the wall, gulping for breath as he rapidly reacted to the surprise of Patrick’s advance. He could hardly control the sounds that he was voicing as his body rolled against Patrick’s while still being firmly contained by the wall behind him. “Love you...too...god yes.”

Patrick’s hands skipped upward to wrap around the base of David’s head as he claimed his mouth, greedily inhaling David’s tongue on a gasp. Patrick’s fingers flared outward, weaving into David’s hair as he used the force of his hands and mouth to moor himself to David, the emotions pouring out of him. His palms moved upward as if they had a mind of their own, possessing every inch. Patrick saw that melancholy look in David’s eyes earlier and he wanted whatever he was thinking about to become an even more distant memory, especially this weekend.

David’s hands flew to Patrick’s back, massaging roughly over the lightweight sweater he had worn that day. He finally had enough wherewithal to get his fingers on the hot skin in the dip of Patrick’s back. The electric contact of David’s hands shoved Patrick forward, pressing him even further into David. So intune with each other, they suddenly pushed apart, staring into each other's eyes before both of their hands dropped to their own pants.

As soon as David popped the button on his very constricting jeans, the doorbell rang.

Their faces both shot up as they froze in place. 

“Maybe it’s just the Jehovahs again and they’ll leave.” David loudly whispered as he slunk back against the wall, his hands running up and down his thighs to try to release some of the pressure that had bubbled up within him.

Patrick stared at a worn spot on the hardwood floor, his chest expanding with his ragged breathing. He was listening to see if he could hear anyone leaving from the stoop, knowing that if he looked at David, he might not be able to control himself no matter who was outside.

“Hellllloooo,” Came an unmistakable voice along with a too-loud rap on their glass storm door. “You boys decent? Huh huh.”

Roland.

“Honey, they might be busy.” Jocelyn’s sing-song voice followed up.

“Oh I bet they're busy. Remember our first anniversary, Joce?”

David closed his eyes. “You know he won’t leave or will find the hidden key for the back door if we don’t just answer.” David hastily rebuttoned his pants and grabbed Patrick’s hand, leading them to the door.

Swinging it open and putting on his best customer service smile, David could feel his cheeks straining already. “Roland, Jocelyn. What a surprise!” He glanced over at Patrick who’s closed mouth smile was closer to a grimace as he stared straight ahead. 

“Hi boys,” Jocelyn’s effusive voice echoed through the foyer as she and Roland seemed to lightly snicker, While Jocelyn’s full expression was hidden behind her big sunglasses, Roland’s face looked it always did, as if he was about to belch or burst out with a poorly timed quip, so there wasn’t a lot to read from there. 

“Anyway, I was texting with your mom, David. She sent me a picture of your lovely anniversary dinner. After I showed her how big the sunflowers in our backyard were, she asked me to drop a bunch off.”

Roland pulled a mangled bunch of flowers from behind his back, the heavy blooms already bending downward.

“Look at those…” David tried to school his face. Patrick reached out to take them from Roland who was presenting them like he was at a major awards show.

“She insisted I do it tonight and we were driving over to Elm Lake to visit my sister anyway. Happy anniversary!”

“Thanks Jocelyn, Roland.” Patrick said quickly, his face mostly hidden at this point by the haphazard bouquet.

“Now you boys have fun, but not too much fun this weekend. By the looks of it, you know what I mean.” Roland gave the most obnoxious wink David had ever seen, even worse than Alexis’ attempts. 

“Rollie!” Jocelyn swatted at Roland’s arm.

“Ok, well byeee.” David pulled Patrick and the flowers back and swung the door shut with a thud as he tried to parse another one of Roland’s odd innuendos.

“Well that killed the mood. I guess I will deal with these.” David reached over to gather the criss-crossed mess of stems from Patrick. He didn’t notice Patrick’s faint eyebrows raise as he looked at David for the first time since the doorbell rang.

“I’ll, um, go take care of the dishes, and maybe we can watch a movie? We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Patrick leaned in to kiss David before his face crumpled up into a sneeze which he barely caught in his elbow. After having his nose too close to the pollen-filled sunflower centers, he sneezed twice more in quick succession before ambling off in his too tight jeans to find some tissues first. 

David sighed again, but he knew that there was much more to come this weekend. Setting the flowers down on the sofa table, he went to the closet and pulled out a large elegant square glass vase. Patrick was already back at the kitchen sink, so David went into the guest bathroom and pulled aside the curtain to use the tub spigot to get some water. He carefully picked the vase up and set it on the counter before standing up straight in front of the mirror.

“What the fuck.” 

Once again this evening, David and Patrick’s first night together at Stevie’s pushed to the forefront of David’s mind. To this day, Alexis unmercifully teased him about his disheveled hair from David and Patrick’s makeout session in the motel parking lot that morning after they _connected_. Even though David always had a barb to throw back at Alexis when she brought it up, he secretly warmed from the inside when it was mentioned. 

That memory capped off what was up to that point the most perfect evening of David and Patrick’s lives and brought them to where they were now. Unlike with thinking back on Leenah, David didn’t wince at this memory. And over the last three-plus years with Patrick, those old memories of sadness and pain were being pushed out so that things like the night at Stevie’s, the Open Mic, Rattlesnake Point, Cabaret, their perfectly imperfect wedding day, and the whole past year now took root and bloomed.

This reflection in the mirror was so much worse, though. Patrick’s desperate hands had shaped David’s hair into something resembling twin peaks of mohawks with a part down the middle, explaining the Schitts’ reactions. If the band A Flock of Seagulls ever reunited, he could fill in for sure. And knowing the Schitts, it wouldn’t remain a secret for long.

Patrick’s button face, ruddy nose included, peeked around the door frame. “Oh yeah, about that…”


	3. We work hard and grind and hustle all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's busy work day before they start to celebrate their first anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little T-rated bridge chapter the day before their 1st anniversary.

After they both fell asleep on the couch under their new quilt barely 20 minutes into the movie, Saturday proved that either the townspeople of Schitt’s Creek were the best or the worst. Even though they were only open from 8 to 11:30, there was a steady stream of well wishers who apparently thought of their nuptials when Labour Day weekend appeared on the calendar. 

Twyla had their drinks and pastries waiting with “Happy Anniversary!” written on the bag when they stopped by before opening. She refused to take Patrick’s cash though she had to mention how nice David’s hair looked this morning. Mrs. Grady brought a tin of chocolate chip cookies along with some racy unsolicited advice after 50 years of marriage, Mr. Hockley included his “special lovers tea blend” when he dropped off his order, and Roland strolled in asking if the hand carved combs were good at _“detangling bedhead and the like”_ before David shooed him out.

Finally, their early closing time had arrived. Patrick had ordered a pizza to be delivered so they enjoyed that in the backroom before tackling the biannual deep clean list. The day stretched into the night as they polished, dusted, adjusted, moved, inventoried, scrubbed, organized, and examined every square inch of the store.

They also laughed, danced, kissed, pinched, teased, sang, tickled, and joked with each other which made all the hard work worth it. 

As David descended from the step ladder after rearranging the large baskets on the top shelf for the last time, he looked at Patrick, slightly mussed and sweaty after scrubbing the floor in the backroom, the bags under his eyes more prominent than they should be.

“A few years ago, I’d just be getting in the shower to get ready for a night out about this time. Now look at us. Though the store looks beautiful.” David straightened the collar of Patrick’s t-shirt he had changed into for the afternoon before draping his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and kissed him lightly. “I am ready though for my morning portion of our staycation tomorrow, maybe after some sleep. This week did me in.” Patrick gave a small yawn.

“Mmm, what time should I be ready and what should I wear for the first half of the day?”

“You can meet me at 10am in the kitchen in your pajamas. Specific clothing, or lack thereof, will be provided later.”

“Oh, Mr. Brewer,” David shimmed slightly, stopping with a grimace after a pesky twinge in his back reminded him of all the physical labor he had done that day.

“Alright, let’s get home before you really hurt something.” Patrick turned David towards the doors, rubbing his shoulders on the way out.

After pulling in their driveway after 9pm, they reheated the leftover pizza and ate it standing over the sink. Patrick shooed David off to take his shower as he tidied up and prepared for some of his morning plans. By the time Patrick made it upstairs, David was out of the shower, in his pajamas, and working on his skincare. Patrick hopped in to quickly scrub down before drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He leaned over David to grab the skincare products David had been able to get Patrick to agree to use. David moved to brush his teeth over the sink, looking in the mirror behind him at Patrick rubbing in the light serum first.

“Mmmurgwookshged” David mumbled around his toothbrush.

“Come again?” Patrick stood with the tease of a grin at the corners of his mouth as David tried his best to look sexy while scrubbing his own tongue, a nearly impossible task even for David.

David delicately spit his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before standing up and repeating “I said ‘Mmm, you look so good’” his eyes raking up and down Patrick’s chest, still pink from the warmth of the water.

“Hmmp,” Patrick chuckled. “Is it me or this _Super Hydrating AM/PM Creme_?” He studiously read the words of the jar before another yawn escaped his mouth. 

“Both.” David picked up his under eye night cream and planted a kiss on Patrick’s cheek. He scooted back as Patrick moved forward to put down his moisturizer and brush his teeth.

David smiled inwardly, content with this cute little shuffle they did the occasional mornings and evenings when they were both in the bathroom together. He had dreams of a luxurious double vanity, soaker tub, and dual rainfall shower, but after having those things in the past but no one to share them with, the dance they did was better than any home renovation fantasy.

David quickly left the thoughts of reinstalling that Japanese toilet behind when he saw Patrick hunched over the sink. David observed the curve of his back, the flexing of his tricep, and how his ass stuck out slightly. He wanted to pull that towel off Patrick’s hips and take him right there, but they were both very tired and sore and would rather rest up for the next two days.

“Are you almost done?” Patrick said as he was pulling on a thin shirt and sleep shorts. David had finished, but had been absentmindedly rubbing his body milk into his hands. Patrick leaned his hip against the vanity after hanging up his damp towel, watching David unhurriedly.

“Almost,” David stepped into Patrick’s space and with a finger on his chin, tilted his head up. He picked up the eye cream again and after dipping his pinky finger into the pot, methodically dotted it just above Patrick’s cheekbone up to his lower lash line. Patrick quietly stood there, his eyes searching David’s face as he stayed still. 

David usually wasn’t this close to Patrick’s face except when they were kissing or fucking, neither of which gave him the chance to observe him this well. From the flecks of color in his deep brown eyes, the lightly tinted eyelashes, the smoothness of his skin, and that little scar on his eyebrow, Patrick was beautiful in any perspective and David was not going to miss this chance to soak it in. 

As David expertly tapped the eye cream onto his husband, Patrick broke the silence. “Just think of what we were doing a year ago tonight.” he put his hands on David’s hips to steady them both.

David’s eyes rolled up slightly. “You mean how my mother forced me away from you and made me sleep at the motel?”

Patrick chuckled. “Yes, but at least she didn’t try to take your phone away like Alexis did.”

“I tell you, I almost locked her out of the room and left her to the coyotes. I don’t think the flimsy, antiquated, heteronormative rules of pre-marital propriety mentioned anything about electronics. If I couldn’t see you, I was at least going to talk to you.” David worked some of the eye cream up to Patrick’s brow bone, not wanting this moment to be over.

“But you did see me.”

“And our little midnight rendezvous is still a secret between us to this day.” 

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David soundly, remembering how giddy he felt racing down the apartment stairs and to his car after they had agreed to meet. Patrick would never forget the vision of David nearly skipping on the motel sidewalk to him, hoodie up like a cat burglar and the tension that escaped his body once their lips met. They were planning on seeing each other in the morning before the wedding, but to not be in each other’s arms before the biggest day of their lives was not easy. After they made out for 10 minutes, and many false starts of David finally getting out of the car, they said goodnight with the déjà vu of their first kiss surrounding them.

“Is there a time I need to be ready for your evening activities tomorrow?” Patrick led David back out to the bedroom, flicking off the bathroom light. 

“Hmm, we don’t need to leave the house until 5:30, if that is ok. Dress code is comfy casual. Like jeans and a nice t-shirt for you.”

“That is good, plenty of time for us to be ready.” Patrick turned down the covers as David plugged in his phone. They crawled into bed on their own sides, but met in the middle like normal, facing each other to talk before they went to sleep.

“A whole year, hard to believe,” Patrick spoke softly into the space between their lips.

“Mmhmm” David took Patrick’s left hand in his and played with his wedding ring, watching it twist and turn around Patrick’s finger. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“How I will never have to sneak out at midnight to kiss you again.”

Patrick’s chest bounced with a silent chuckle. His right handed curled around David’s neck and pulled him in for a sweet, closed mouth kiss.

“Goodnight, David.” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”


	4. I'm doing wonderful, just fine, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of David and Patrick's first anniversary has finally arrived. It is perfect, even if they are basically waking up alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T 
> 
> The next two chapters will be Patrick's morning plans and David's evening plans. Thanks for following along.

Patrick felt his eyes flutter open and then close. He was on that floaty edge of consciousness where he felt like he was slipping backwards. That was until something landed with a thud on the side of his arm, jolting him awake. He took a cleansing breath until his eyelids were finally under his control.

A pale shade of yellow filled the room, the Sunday morning sun filtered from behind the airy curtains. Patrick first glanced to see his clock, only 7:30. He felt more rested than he had all week. He turned his head now to the left to find that his husband’s forehead clunking into his tricep had been the reason he woke up. Patrick smiled to himself as David’s wild post shower/sleep hair swirled recklessly around, tickling the side of Patrick’s face. He pressed his nose into the crown of David’s head and inhaled the sweet coconut and pineapple scent of the deep conditioner he used. He could feel David’s warm breath exhaling on the skin of his arm.

His sleepy David was a temptation, so he let himself lie there for another 10 minutes. Patrick was going to have to extract himself from the bed at some point, and David eventually flopped on his back towards his side of his bed. His face was peaceful and serene without his normal energetic emotions speaking through it. Patrick turned on his side towards him, leaning in to to softly place his lips on the hinge of his jaw. Gently as not to wake David, he paused and inhaled again. Letting go with a soft kiss, he heard David snuffle and watched as he balled up the comforter under his chin and turned again to his left with his back facing Patrick. Patrick looked forward to fifty or more years of anniversary morning wakeups as simple and perfect as this one.

Patrick quietly pulled the covers back from his body and padded to the bathroom. He used the restroom, brushed his teeth, and did a quick wipe down of the counters and the shower. He would set up more later, but he checked his secret supplies that were hidden in a basket behind the exorbitant number of bath towels in the small linen closet. Pulling out the note he had pre-written, he took it into the bedroom and placed it on his pillow for David to find. Patrick changed into a comfy pair of shorts and t-shirt, grabbed a few more things, and shut the door behind him.

Once downstairs, Patrick went to the spare bedroom closet for a few other items which he spent time arranging, turned on the oven, and then took a moment to have a cup of tea. His phone vibrated with a text, and he only needed one guess as to who it was before 9am on a Sunday.

 _ **Mom** : HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PATRICK AND DAVID! _ _We love you both so much and can’t believe it has already been a year since your special day! Here is to many more! Love Mom/Marcy and Dad/Clint!_

Patrick chuckled at the exclamation marks. He also knew that his mom would probably copy the same text to David, but wait until at least after 12 noon. While meeting David came later in their relationship, Marcy and Clint wasted no time in welcoming David into the Brewer fold. Patrick remembered coming home from work the week his parents had visited in the early this spring and the laughter pouring out of the kitchen as David and Marcy cooked. David had taken them for a scenic drive and out to lunch on his own, and during the early-season baseball game Patrick had made sure they had time to watch that night, his Dad talked more about the fun and conversations they had with David than the match-up on screen.

David to his credit had also worked to create a connection since Patrick’s surprise birthday/coming out. With only a few years of rebuilding between him and Mr. and Mrs. Rose, and no previous experience with a long term partner, let alone their parents, David sent thoughtful texts and handwritten notes, always joined Patrick on his much more frequent video calls home, and had actively enjoyed their trips back to Patrick’s hometown. On one such trip after Cabaret closed and their first as fiances, Marcy asked David over breakfast if he would be willing to go shopping later that day for a mother-of-one-of-the-grooms outfit. His grin around a mouthful of pancakes said a lot, but David’s sniffling as he was doing his hair before they left spoke even louder.

Patrick still didn’t know how he hit both the parent and the spouse lottery. He couldn’t forget the rest of the Roses who had treated him like their own since he and David were just business partners. For all the foibles of the last five years, he would never take granted how well everything turned out.

When the oven was ready, Patrick slid the pan in, looking forward to David’s reaction when he came downstairs. The coffee pot was prepped, so Patrick sat looking at the backyard from the breakfast nook drinking his tea after he had opened some windows to let the cool breeze in. His phone shook with another text.  
_  
**Alexis** : Happy anniversary my favorite brother-in-law!  
How are the plans coming along?_

_**Patrick** : Good morning and thank you, Alexis!  
Just waiting for your brother to get the rest of his beauty sleep.  
Thanks again for your help and the cheesecake :)_

_**Alexis** : XOXOXO  
(I’ll text him later)  
_  
__ Patrick smiled down at his phone. Alexis had always been there for their relationship from the beginning (she told him the ‘business major/mid-range denim/he’s not into me’ story as Patrick danced with her at the wedding reception) and even now hundreds of miles apart, he knew that they could always count on her even if things got done in her own special way.

With another cup of tea made, Patrick thought back to their wedding morning last year. After he had returned to the apartment following their secret motel meet-up, the thrumming excitement within him settled into waves of sleepy contentment. He remembered checking the weather because it had become quite blustery on his drive home and hoped the storms on the radar were going to continue to avoid Schitt’s Creek. With one last look at the time schedule and email confirmations, he had wrapped his arms around David’s pillow and quickly fell asleep.

It was the incessant rain and a tree branch whipping against the window next to the bed that woke him up at 6am, not his alarm. He quickly realized that no meticulously crafted checklists were going to help him that day, but he had quickly pulled himself out of bed so that he could make the day perfect for David, no matter what.

Before Patrick knew it, the timer for the oven was going off on his phone.

**///////////////////////////////**

David moaned slightly as his alarm went off at 9:30. Turning over towards Patrick like he normally did on their days off, he landed on nothing except something that caught in his hair. Blearily, he reached his hand upward and felt a piece of folded paper. He pulled it down to his face, his eyes still working to open up. His name was written in Patrick’s scribbly handwriting on the front of the paper. He got his other arm from out underneath the comforter to unfold it.

_**~~~~  
Happy Anniversary, my love.** _

_**I’ll keep this short and tell you more in person, but I love every day I get to spend with you and will for the rest of our lives.** _

_**Before you come downstairs, wash your face. Remember some comfy PJs and leave your phone upstairs. I will take care of the rest. This morning is all about you, my beautiful husband.** _

**_Forever yours,_**  
**_Patrick_**  
~~~~

David smiled and held the note to his chest as he tried to keep the tears at bay. He never thought he would feel so happy on a morning he was waking up alone. Seeing that it was a bright, sunny day behind the curtains, he laughed now thinking of his parents and Alexis standing around the foot of his motel bed, afraid to break all the bad news to him. Even through his minor freakout that morning before going to the apartment, he had warmed remembering how Patrick had kissed him after midnight, telling him how excited he was. There was a flurry of texts and calls and misunderstandings to get them to the altar, but David wouldn’t have traded anything in the end. They had won.

David stretched, feeling the ache from their hard work yesterday. Sticking the note safely into his bedside drawer, he grabbed a fresh long sleeve t-shirt, boxer briefs, and comfy pants. After using the bathroom, he applied his most gentle face wash and brushed his teeth. Moving quickly, he tamed his bedhead and got dressed, trying to think what Patrick had in store for him. He noticed the smell of their all-natural cleaner coming from the shower and counter, things slightly moved from where they were last night and wondered if that had anything to do with the morning.

After double checking his email for their plans tonight, he smiled at the rain-free forecast from the weather app. David stuck his phone back on his nightstand as Patrick had requested and put his engagement rings on. He rarely took off his wedding band and felt naked when he didn’t have it on, finding it hard to believe that he had only been wearing it for a year now. Looking at the clock, he realized it was almost 10, so he stretched and yawned one last time as he straightened out the comforter.

As he opened the bedroom door, a delectable aroma hit David’s nose. He quickly jogged down the stairs, stopping a few steps from the bottom at the opening above the banister to see his perfect husband (and his equally perfect backside) pulling a pan from the oven. He savored the view before he spoke up to start their anniversary together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a very fun bonus for us all,[OrganizedWatermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon) took the "(she told him the ‘business major/mid-range denim/he’s not into me’ story as Patrick danced with her at the wedding reception)" line from this chapter and wrote a fic for that scene between Patrick and Alexis called [sharing is caring.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172226)**


	5. Everything is everything and everything is beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick indulges David with many treats on the morning of their first anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rating
> 
> Just finally needing to put this out there after I edited and held it back a few days to think about it. Last chapter will be David trying to score with his planned evening for Patrick to close our their anniversary. Unbeta'd, etc.

“What are those?” a wonder-filled voice belonging to David whispered as Patrick pulled the aluminum pan out of the oven.

Patrick looked up to find his slightly rumpled, half awake, but ever handsome husband leaning over the banister with his eyes bouncing between Patrick’s face and the bubbling pastries that sat on the island.

“Good morning. Just some of Ivan’s cinnamon rolls fresh out of the oven for you. Did you know he has started selling ‘make and bake’ trays? No more stale leftovers from the motel office for you.” Patrick grabbed the small tub of cream cheese frosting from the fridge and started to smear it on top of the golden brown swirls. Mesmerized, David rounded the island slowly, not wanting to interrupt this obviously important step.

“There!” Patrick said with a flourish of the spatula as the last of the frosting was dolloped on top of the pan. With a silent lift of his eyebrows as he looked up, he raised the spatula to David’s mouth to offer him a taste. David tentatively licked a glob off and closed his mouth to savor the tangy sweetness. Keeping his eyes on David, Patrick licked the opposite side of the utensil and hummed positively.

“Well. Happy anniversary.” David ran his hand through the back of his hair.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Patrick leaned in and they shared a kiss to start the day. “We don’t want these getting cold. Go have a seat on the couch and I will bring you one with your coffee.”

Patrick was pleased to see that David had read his note. David plopped down on the couch and Patrick watched as he took in some of his touches around the space. A cluster of his favorite lavender candles were burning on the far end of the coffee table, some quiet instrumental music was floating from their soundbar, and there was a woven tote next to the couch, its contents hidden by a fluffy towel that covered it.

Patrick stuck his phone in a drawer before bringing David his favorite large mug, steaming with the perfect cup of coffee and a plate with the biggest cinnamon roll from the pan. Patrick got his tea and a roll for himself before sitting next to David. When he took his first bite, Patrick’s fork nearly missed his mouth due to the lusty moan David made when the taste hit his tongue.

After David drank enough of the coffee so he could balance the mug between his legs too, he leaned against Patrick as they quietly enjoyed their breakfast.

“So,” David said, licking the cinnamon filling off of his fork. “I like the ambience in here.”

“Thank you. Are you done?” Patrick glanced down to the nearly-licked-clean plate and mug.

“Yep,” David moved to get up, but Patrick clicked his tongue and grabbed the dishes, placing them in the sink. “Are you going to fill me up with sugar all morning, because that is not the worst idea I have heard.” David called over the side of the couch.

Patrick headed back with a smile and sat on the coffee table in front of David, leaning in to kiss the last remnants of coffee and frosting from his lips. David hummed appreciatively before holding Patrick’s hands in his lap.

“Well, we have had a busy year, and I know how hard you have worked with everything with the store, the motel expansion, the house, and saving money overall.”

“We both have worked hard…” David interjected.

“Yes, but this morning is about you. So, I hope this will rank slightly higher than a Groupon fake honeymoon retreat at Crystal Elms or that scalp massage you get before you spray tan in the winter, but your staycation is... a little at-home spa morning.” Patrick watched David’s face carefully, nervous that David would think it was hokey or dumb.

“Oh my god yes!” David raised Patrick’s hands up in excitement, his rear end jumping up a foot from the couch cushion. “I love this idea, thank you baby!”

“I know it can’t compare to other places you’ve been in the past, so-” Patrick tried to lower any of David’s lofty expectations, even with his enthusiastic initial response.

David cut him off. “Are you kidding? Those places are highway robbery! The products can be good, but I get to only be touched by you AND in my own house? When do we start?” David’s eyes bounced around the room and over at the tote.

Patrick laughed. How could he have thought that David wouldn’t have liked this? David had embraced so much newness that came with his life since moving to Schitt’s Creek and meeting Patrick. While he would spin extravagant tales of the past, he never seemed to truly want to go back to that now. This wasn’t to say that David didn’t have certain standards, but he relished experiences where it was all about the people he loved being involved rather than the price tag or level of excess.

“Right now.” Patrick went over to the tote, uncovering it slightly to pull out David’s very fluffy bathrobe that had been a Christmas gift from Patrick’s parents. “If you want to use the bathroom and change into this, I’ve just got a couple more things to set up.”

David jumped up and kissed Patrick excitedly on the cheek as he trotted to their guest bath.

Patrick quickly started working by first pulling out one of their fancy anti-gravity lounge chairs and his rolling desk chair from his office that he had stored in the spare bedroom last night. He carefully slid the coffee table so that it was flush against the couch leaving lots of room in front. Placing the lounge chair in the open space, he draped it with their very thick and large bath mat towels from the tote. David’s favorite throw pillow sat under the last layer of towels at the head of the chair, and the small container of skincare items was set on the coffee table.

As soon as he sat back down in the desk chair, David came bounding out of the bathroom, wrapped up in the bathrobe, and took in the sight.

“Oooh, this looks cozy. Where do you want me?”

Patrick stood up, holding out his hand to bring David closer. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and kissed him slowly. David’s excitement tempered as he let Patrick calm him down, running his hands over Patrick’s broad shoulders. Patrick’s tongue breached David’s lips, his palm coming up to cradle the back of David’s head as he tasted every inch of his perfect mouth. Sweet from breakfast, a smidge of his toothpaste, and just the fundamental enveloping taste of his husband. Patrick broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against David’s.

“Thank you for the best year of my life. I didn’t think anything could be better than the previous two years meeting and falling in love with you, but you never cease to amaze me, David.” Patrick said confidently before kissing David’s neck and burying his face there, surrounded by the voluminous robe.

He could hear David’s breath catch as he pulled back. David wrapped his hands around Patrick’s jaw and kissed him, whispering “Thank you.” with that sideways, curled up grin that Patrick loved so much.

Patrick returned the smirk and led David to relax on the lounge chair. David shimmed his shoulders as he got comfortable and kicked his legs up, stretching his neck so his face was tilted towards the ceiling. Patrick, Mr. Take Charge himself, tried to put on an air of confidence. Considering all the other things he had stepped out to do in the last few years, he could be the spa attendant of David’s dreams.

“So,” Patrick pulled the small bin he had put all of the products in with a post-it listing the order of proceedings closer. He picked up the first jar. “We’re going to start with _‘The Lifting and Firming Mask’_ , which, uh, your face is perfectly lifted and firm, but you know, let’s keep it that way.” Patrick grabbed the little brush that came with the jar and opened it.

David shot straight up in the chair looking at the container in Patrick’s hand and then down to the tote of products, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. La Mer, Joanna Vargas, Sulwhasoo, Sisley-Paris. These were names and brands that David hadn’t thought about in a very long time.

“How...why, where did you get all this? That mask alone is like $250!” David was now anything but calm.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just relax and I will tell you.” Patrick gently pushed David’s shoulder so he would recline again. “So, obviously, even though I know you love the products from the store, I wanted to do something special for our anniversary.”

“But…we are saving!” The now-economically minded David reminded his numbers-guy husband, his eyes wide.

“Shhhh, let me finish,” Patrick dipped the brush into the mask and started painting it across David’s forehead, willing the lines that had formed there in David’s distress to release. “You still make fun of me for asking the difference between a facial oil and serum, so I knew I probably needed to call in reinforcements. Thankfully, your sister is very well versed in all of this.”

“Yeah, but the cost…”

“I am getting there,” Patrick stroked the brush along the line of David’s scruff, then down his nose which twitched adorably in response. “Your sister is also very good at her job if we didn’t know that from her hints and name dropping already. Between the industry party gift bags, brands partnerships her clients have, and the sampling skills and charm she honed with the Rose Apothecary lip balms applied to some of the best shops in NYC, she had accumulated quite a stockpile of stuff and put together a box to send to me, along with instructions.” Patrick finished the mask before putting up one finger to indicate that he would be right back.

“I guess I need to thank her for more than the cheesecake, then. Even if it was your idea, that counts the most.” David was fully masked and comfortably lounging in the chair, enjoying the music now.

Patrick returned with a little baggie as well as one of the champagne flutes they received as a wedding gift with a mimosa.

“Where’s yours? And are you going to do the mask too?” David sipped approvingly at his beverage.

“David, I told you this is for you. I don’t need the mask stuff.” The only thing Patrick had an inkling about with spa treatments was seeing cucumber slices put over people’s eyes in TV shows and movies, so he of course had that ready for David, cut up in a sandwich baggie cold from the fridge.

“Well, you are right. It is criminally unfair how good your skin looks considering you basically washed it with Irish Spring for the first 30 years of your life. But, if it is _my_ half of the day, nothing would make _me_ happier than sharing this with _you_. Here, drink the rest of this and then go make us two more.” David grinned adoringly at his husband as he handed his flute to Patrick.

“Fine, but then you relax!” Patrick set down the baggie of cucumber slices and shot back the rest of the mimosa. He quickly went back to the kitchen and returned with two flutes, setting the drinks on the coffee table.

“Now give me that brush.” David sat up and precisely covered all of Patrick’s face with the mask, ending with a flourish on the tip of his chin. He set the jar and brush down and picked up his mimosa, settling his head on the pillow.

“We’re going to let this set, and then I’ve got some other stuff.” David smiled up at him before closing his eyes and letting Patrick put the cucumber slices on his face.

With David finally still, Patrick went to the guest bathroom and nearly scared himself when he flicked on the light, forgetting about his face. He quickly washed his hands and picked up David’s neatly folded pajamas and boxers, before quietly going upstairs. Patrick went to the linen closet and pulled his supplies from there. He took the bath mat from the far side of the bathroom and pulled it next to the one in front of the tub. One jar of product set on the vanity, the other Patrick carried into the bedroom. He pulled out their plushest “sex towels” as David had called them, laying a couple to cover the neatly made bed.

Padding back downstairs, Patrick found David with an empty champagne flute leaning on his chest, head cocked slightly, and a soft snore coming out his slightly opened mouth. He grinned at the sight before he grabbed a couple of washcloths to wet with warm water. He picked up the glass which caused David to startle.

“Just me,” Patrick sat on his chair next to David and plucked the cucumber slices off his eyes. David blinked to reacclimate to the light, then looked up longingly at Patrick. “Alright let’s get this off of you.” Patrick wrapped a larger towel around David’s neck as he gingerly wiped the mask from David’s face before patting it dry. He took the next wet washcloth to himself.

“Carefully.” David warned him after he took much less care with scrubbing the mask off his own face. Patrick chucked the dirty towels into the tote. Checking his list, Patrick spotted the facial oil on David’s sculpted cheekbones, across his flawless forehead, along his shadowed jaw, and down the bridge of his nose before rubbing it in with an “upward curricular motion” as Alexis had instructed.

“Sorry, I don’t have the best fingertips for this.” Patrick glanced down at the calluses from guitar playing, baseball, and the like on his left hand.

David grabbed his wrist. “Your hands are perfect and I always know it’s you touching me when you do.”

Patrick left the facial oil to soak in. He took David’s fingers from his wrist and massaged the rest of the oil into David’s hand. Going up and down each finger, he worked under and around his wedding band. David’s hands were beautiful and an extension of his personality, so they deserved to be spoiled too.

Setting it on David’s chest, Patrick picked up his other hand and started pulling David’s engagement rings off. “I’ll keep them safe,” Patrick said as he put them in the deep pocket of his shorts before working over David’s right palm.

Patrick continued the same pattern on David’s face and hands with a serum and finally the moisturizer. Patrick chuckled from David’s indulgent moan as he massaged the expensive cream across his skin. David sat up and dipped his finger in the jar and made sure to smooth some over Patrick’s face as well.

“Ready for part two?” Patrick helped David to stand. He blew out the candles and went to the kitchen to gather a covered tray. Coming back to the couch, he took David’s hand and led him upstairs. Once in their bedroom, Patrick let go of David, digging his engagement rings out of his pocket to place on the small dish on David’s nightstand. David’s eyebrow raised seeing their bed prepared for something, but didn’t make a comment.

Patrick led him to the bathroom and set the covered tray on the little teak side table David used when he took the occasional bath.

“So this portion is the sugar scrub.” Patrick turned around from the vanity with the large jar.

“Mmmm yes, I do love a good exfoliation.” David did his trademark shimmy.

“So I was going to sit you on the edge of the tub. Do you want your boxers back?” Patrick turned to wash his hands again.

“No thank you,” David coyly grinned, shucked off his robe, hung it on the hook on the back of the door, and sat down. “What is on the tray?” David inquisitively poked at the foil covering.

“Just a little lunch.” Patrick pulled the foil off to reveal some caprese crostini with the fresh mozzarella from Heather Warner’s farm. Patrick picked one up and put it to David’s eagerly awaiting mouth.

“Mmmmm,” David moaned as his eyes rolled back. “That’s so fucking good.”

Patrick knelt on the bathmat and opened the sugar scrub jar. The warm brown sugar and vanilla bean scent curled around them as Patrick dipped three fingers in. He used his other hand to pull David’s legs apart slightly. Starting at David’s knees, he glopped the scrub onto David before taking both hands and rubbing it over his kneecaps and down to his ankles, laughing in his head about the instructions to rub “firm, not hard, semi-hard!” from Alexis.

“Open.” David’s voice from above him called out. Patrick looked up to see David holding one of the crostini, which Patrick gladly chomped down in one bite.

“So what is your plan after this?” David happily noshed on another crostini as he watched Patrick progress down his other leg now and up his thighs. His cock took a noted interest as Patrick gained proximity.

“Well, once we wash you off, I heard the last step should be moisturizing, but we can do that in the bedroom.” Patrick raised his body up on his knees and nudged David to turn to the side. With another scoop of scrub, he worked from David’s shoulders and down his arms individually, concentrating on his elbows.

“And after that…” David dropped his voice and slowed its tempo slightly as he nibbled on another crostini.

“We’ll just have to see. Maybe a nap.” Patrick firmly rubbed the sugary concotion all over David back, down to his hips and across his collarbone and upper chest.

“We are going to sugar scrub you soon...mmmhmm.” David announced as he licked some of the balsamic drizzle off his fingers.

“Is that so?” Patrick stood up, and surveyed his work. He rinsed his hands before popping a second crostini in. “Alright, into the tub.”

“Aren’t you coming in with me?” David gave his best puppy dog eyes to Patrick. “It will make less of a mess…” David swayed side to side, trying to incite Patrick into joining him.

Patrick rolled his eyes slightly. “Fine, but don’t get distracted. I am not going to be blamed for any dry skin because we didn’t moisturize fast enough.” Patrick pulled off his t-shirt and shorts and pulled the detachable showerhead off the wall. With David’s back to him, Patrick sluiced the scrub off his body with the warm water, watching the rosy undertone bloom beneath the tan of David’s ever-perfect skin.

David turned and found the very serious and concentrating face of his husband working to get him clean.

“Hey,” David said softly.

Patrick glanced upward as he continued to spray down each extremity.

“Thank you for this. It was the perfect surprise, especially after our big cleaning day yesterday.” David leaned in and kissed Patrick softly with his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

Feeling a little less stressed now that he made it through his first foray into the spa services, Patrick’s shoulders relaxed and he let the showerhead drop as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around David’s waist.

David leaned his head back “We need to do this more often. Imagine, full body mud masks!” He reached behind Patrick to shut the water off.

Patrick pulled back the curtain and grabbed a fresh bath towel, drying David off from neck to toes. “That sounds...messy, but you know I will do anything together with you, David.” Patrick stood up and lightly wiped the drops of water that got on David’s face, seeing the emotion David was trying to hold back. “Now, pee first so you don’t need to once I have you lotioned up and go relax on the bed.” Patrick lightly smacked David’s ass as he stepped out of the tub. David stuck out his tongue in jest, but leaned back into the tub to give Patrick another grateful kiss.

Patrick did a cursory wipe down of himself and rearranged the bathroom as best he could after David left. He pulled his shorts back on and walked out to the bedroom to see David languorously spread upon the towels on the bed, his head propped on a pillow. His eyes were closed and his body tranquil.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day whilst I shrivel up and dry out?” David’s voice teased after a long moment.

Patrick shook his head and walked over to his side of the bed. David drowsily glanced at him before closing his eyes again. Patrick placed the jar of body butter on the bed and arranged a few more necessary items on his nightstand. He circled the bed and picked up David’s phone.

“Just going to set an alarm so that we get up in time to leave by 5:30. My phone’s downstairs.” Before putting the phone back, Patrick took a second to admire David’s background which was a photo of them staring into each other's eyes during their first dance.

The overwhelming feeling of happiness barreled in to overtake Patrick in this seemingly small moment. When you spend years forcing yourself to believe that you knew what happiness was, Patrick found that when it arrived, it was all consuming. How could the pre-Schitt’s Creek Patrick have been satisfied and content with what he had? What would have happened if he had never gathered the strength to leave everything he had known to land here, to push himself towards David’s business, to finally ask him out?

Patrick broke his spiraling by looking back at David. Oblivious to Patrick’s thoughts, his foot mindlessly bopped from side to side as his naked body rested, waiting for his husband. David chose him. Knowing that David let Patrick in to witness and share his most open, honest, and free self came in this second flurry of emotions, filling in the hairline cracks that Patrick’s past memories were threatening to form. If this is what he felt after one year of marriage, Patrick couldn’t wait for the rest.

Ready to finish David’s morning off properly, Patrick crawled back up onto bed and straddled David’s thighs.

“Front or back first?” Patrick questioned when David cracked his eyes open.

“Back please.”

Patrick lifted up so David could turn and stretch. As he lathered his palms with the body butter, spreading it across David’s shoulders, it only marginally reminded Patrick of the happy ending of their wedding day, more so because of the anniversary. Once David had put it into their vows, the miniscule bit of tension Patrick had regarding it floated away. Patrick's concern that day had been that David was going to think that he himself did something wrong. The David that stood at that altar and the David that was on the bed below him were so different from the one that had arrived on that bus in Schitt’s Creek and even the one he had met in Ray’s office.

Patrick had realized that he had quickly finished and tapped David to flip over to his front. Seeing his husband’s tensionless face, Patrick refocused on David and set his last plan into motion. David’s cock was even more interested than in the shower, but Patrick knew his feigned ignorance of David’s plight would only bring about greater results.

He turned himself around with his back facing David, starting on his feet before moving to his long, powerful legs. David had taken his breath away when the curtains parted and he walked down the aisle last year in that skirted tuxedo and Patrick could not have imagined him wearing anything else. He’d have to suggest getting it out of storage for an encore viewing sometime soon. As he scooted further upward, he indulged David’s knees and thighs. Whether dropping down to hunt in the back storage area for the exact item a customer was looking for or when he rode Patrick with wild abandon on their couch, plunging up and down on his cock, recognizing the strength of those muscles in every circumstance caused Patrick to twitch all over.

David’s satisfied little breaths as Patrick got closer to his hardening cock transformed those twitches into a familiar pull in Patrick’s stomach. Patrick continued unabated as he flipped off of straddling David and kneeled perpendicular to David’s torso. He returned to the luxuriously rich body butter and worked on David’s shoulders, chest, and arms.

Seeing as they had been relatively silent this whole time, Patrick felt David’s body jolt when he spoke up “I sometimes can’t believe how in love I am with you,” Patrick felt David’s body squirm minutely as he ran his hands up and down David’s forearm, kneading into his elbow. “Not that long ago, I would have never had the courage to say that to a man, especially one as beautiful and brilliant as you. At the same time, I know you would have never let anyone in to love you like you deserve, if at all, before coming here.”

David could only look up, his eyes shining, not wanting to break this moment as Patrick rubbed the lotion over his pecs and down his flanks. David’s cock was now straining against his stomach as Patrick moved to work around it and down across his hip bones. David’s pelvis rounded on the towels in anticipation. Patrick could feel his own dick restless in his gym shorts, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“You are the very best person for me, and I don’t know if I will ever be able to thank you for helping me to be brave.” Patrick leaned over to gaze at David as he ran one finger from his balls, upwards until it was tracing around the head of his cock. David swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to keep his breath steady even though it was evident that everything inside of him wanted to grab Patrick’s face and take control.

“So, I want you to keep your eyes closed to start, and hands right where they are on the bed for me. I don’t want you to do anything except feel and relax. After all you’ve done this year, been through with your family gone, all our successes. Let me take care of you, ok?” Patrick had been rubbing his hand in a U shape around David’s cock, just barely brushing it, rifling through the hair on his stomach.

David blinked and nodded with a small smile, as if any more movement might jostle the tears threatening to escape from the corners of his eyes. Patrick leaned over to his nightstand out of David’s line of vision and wiped down the lotion from his hands. He grabbed the bottle of lube and moved back next to David.

Patrick started to bend and move David’s legs so he was in between them, lifting David’s ass until it was nearly in his lap. He could tell David was anticipating his hands or mouth on his cock and holding back until he got there, but this was going to be different. Patrick watched as David’s stomach muscles pulsed as his fingers, coated in the cool lube, slid over David’s hole as his first contact. The same fingers that had the privilege to touch David’s body all day were trying to impart just a fraction of the love he deserved.

Patrick watched David’s hands wiggle and smiled. Ever so slowly, he breached David’s hole with his index finger, each glide going a little further into the tight, encompassing heat surrounding it. David was exhaling through his nose in puffs, his nails raking side to side on the pile of the towel below him.

“Calm, my love,” Patrick’s hand rocked inwards and upwards in an oval. Drizzling more lube on one pass, Patrick added his long middle finger to the motion and felt himself go even deeper. David’s cock, flushed and rigid, was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. Patrick took his other hand and placed it over David’s balls, lightly massaging them with his palm, but mainly using it to keep his cock pressed upward and his body steady. As David opened more for him, Patrick plunged his fingers until he felt the texture he had been seeking, David’s hips jumping with a shock.

“There we are. I want to make you cum just from your little spot. Are you going to let me work on it?” David could barely open his mouth to moan as Patrick’s fingers and their well-earned calluses fluttered over and around. While they had explored each other’s prostates during the course of their relationship, it was usually as an accompaniment to something else. David, as a person who’s whole body was involved in anything he did, still sometimes struggled when the singular focus was on him, especially when he couldn’t be an active participant.

“God, you are so fucking gorgeous like this, letting go for me,” Patrick’s hooked his fingers upwards and with the fine motor control befitting his abilities as a musician, played David’s prostate with short taps, long drags, and firm rubs. Sometimes his two fingers moved together, and other times, their rhythm was staggered. He let the knuckle of his thumb graze on David’s stretched rim. His forearm that had crossed over David’s thigh to cradle his balls was pushing down a bit more to keep his squirming husband in place. Patrick turned this hand slightly so that he could press and massage David’s perineum, doubling the pleasure he could pull from his body. David moaned and sighed and breathed heavily, his thighs quivering ad infinitum. The wet spot of hair on his stomach grew as more pre-cum spurted out. Seconds stretched into minutes that felt like hours as David gave his body over to his husband’s ministrations.

“Look at me, my love,” David’s eyes flashed open, his brain able to at least grasp onto that one command. “There he is.” Patrick cooed, their gaze locked. His hand was steady on David’s balls as he felt them start to tighten. Patrick pulled his fingers back slightly before returning to a deliberate and focused circular pulse on David’s prostate, knowing that he was getting close. David’s arms pulled in against his body and bunched up the towel below him. Patrick knew that David wanted to touch his own cock, but he was being so good, letting Patrick do this all for him. David kept what little focus he had on Patrick’s face as the uneven staccato pants escaped his mouth, his orgasm about to ricochet through his body.

“I love you, David. Thank you for being mine and letting me be yours. All I want to do is make you feel worthy and special, like you deserve. Like you have always deserved.” The motion of Patrick’s fingers sped up as he wedged David with his own body, feeling David’s back begin to arch. Patrick pushed and prodded and played relentlessly.

“Cum for me, David.”

A scream ripped out of David’s throat as his body snapped in pleasure, his eyes rolling back. His cock shot streams of cum up to his chin while his body vibrated endlessly. “Yes, yes, yes,” David chanted as he grappled to reach any part of Patrick. “Patrick, Patrick…love you” his hands finally wrapping around Patrick’s forearm as he slowly floated back to consciousness.

“I’m here, David. I love you too.”

David could only hum as he rode the decreasing waves of pleasure that rolled through each muscle in his body. Eyes closed, mouth now hanging open, he almost looked like he was asleep.

Patrick slowly pulled his fingers out of David, using his other hand to gently place his legs more firmly on the bed. He scooted until he was standing next to the bed and over his blissed-out husband. Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, Patrick brushed David’s mussed up hair out of the way. David’s mouth closed and returned the kiss as best as he could in his sex-intoxicated state. Patrick smiled and pulled back, caressing his hand down David’s cheek so he knew he was still close. Patrick got what he needed from the nightstand and lovingly cleaned David up.

With experience and precision, Patrick was able to roll David to remove not only the towels, but to get him under the comforter. Once that was done, Patrick crawled in behind his husband, feeling David’s body melt into his as he spooned his back.

“You, what about you?” David mumbled, a reaction from feeling Patrick’s semi-hard dick against his ass.

“We’ve got later, this was for you,” Patrick kissed into David’s hair. “Nap now, and then you get the evening to ravish me.”

David gave a half chuckle-half yawn before they both drifted into their well earned sleep.


	6. And we smile and laugh and jump and clap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David marks a couple things off of Patrick’s to-do lists as they celebrate the evening portion of their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rating. 
> 
> We've made it to the end of this multi-chapter fic to conclude the whole summer series.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who followed along. Writing has helped me deal with being on my own, basically going nowhere but the grocery store, and the stress we’ve all been under. Thoughts and beverages of your choice especially to anyone else in education like me facing our new normal. Real life will keep me from doing a ton of writing for the foreseeable future, but I'll still be reading along.

David willed his eyes open once he was awake, feeling like his bones had been replaced with that gooey cajeta sauce they sold in the store. Their bedroom was dark as the afternoon sun had moved to the far side of the house. He turned his head and smiled. Patrick was stomach down, face smooshed, and slack jawed barely on the pillow. Watching his husband sleep, David could feel tears well up over how special Patrick had made the morning. Imagining him talking with Alexis about his plan, the products, and how to put them on, using his boy-scout skills to rig up a suitable spa setting, and ignoring his own pleasure so that David could completely get out of his head. David would be thinking of those hard working fingers all over and in his body for a long time to come. He would make sure Patrick got all that he wanted tonight and every day after that in return.

Upon checking his phone, David turned off the alarm seeing as there were only five minutes until it was going to sound. His eyes lit up at the celebratory text messages that had come through since the morning, from his in-laws, Alexis, his parents, and others. After clearing the notifications, he crawled back over the bed and started planting light kisses along Patrick’s hairline, down to his ear and across his cheek. Patrick took a sudden deep breath and exhaled as David slid down to kiss his neck and shoulder.

“Morning, sunshine,” Patrick mumbled into his pillow.

David chuckled and put the point of his chin on Patrick’s back, rubbing his hand up and down Patrick’s spine. “Good morning. It’s 4:30 and time to get up. We’ve got to leave in an hour.”

“Mmmm ok,” a small yawn escaped the exposed corner of Patrick’s mouth.

David flipped his body back towards his pillow as Patrick started to push himself up. Patrick leaned over him, only slightly disappointing David when it wasn’t to come in for a kiss. Patrick held himself up with one arm as he reached over David to the far nightstand. Pivoting back onto his haunches, Patrick picked up David’s right hand and reverently put his engagement rings back on, two each on his ring and index fingers. David’s lips fidgeted their way into a smile which bloomed into a full blown grin when Patrick finally kissed his hand. David angled his head upward with hopes that Patrick would catch on to his next suggestion. Patrick followed David’s lead and bent down to softly kiss David, who sighed in his mouth. David stretched his neck and Patrick seemed to not be able to resist the path down David's jaw.

“This is supposed to be your half of the day,” David whimpered as Patrick poured attention on the spot on David’s neck, even if he was responsible for leading him there.

“I have no complaints as of yet,” Patrick moved to the crook of David’s neck before pulling back with a quick kiss on his lips and hopping off the bed. “I’m going to get ready downstairs so you don’t distract me, making sure we leave at your agreed upon time.” Patrick went through his drawers, grabbing the t-shirt and jeans David had suggested previously and gave David an overly dramatic wink as he left their bedroom.

David let himself lounge and savor the moment before realizing he really needed to get going. After the attention Patrick indulged him with earlier, David gingerly walked his way to the bathroom. He spritzed his face with a little toner, enjoying how bright and fresh his skin looked after this morning. He got to taming his locks which had been through a lot since his shower last night. Dressed in a fitted pair of joggers, high tops, and a lightweight fitted white sweater, he bopped downstairs with time to spare.

Patrick had been busy after getting dressed as their living room/temporary spa was all cleaned up.

“Thanks mom...Yeah, David is just coming down the stairs now and we have to go.” Patrick said into the phone as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

David smiled and waved to himself, gesturing for Patrick to pass him the phone. “Hold on, he wants to say hi.” Patrick whispered “thank you” and kissed David on the cheek as he went to close the rest of the windows.

“Hi Marcy, oh hi Clint….Yes, thank you, and for the text message…We are heading out now, yep...Oh, I think he’ll like it. I’ll send you some pictures later… ok, bye!” David hung up and handed Patrick the phone back.

Patrick had picked a dark gray space dyed t-shirt to go with his jeans, both which fit in all the right places. “Which shoes?” Patrick had two pairs, an ultramarine pair of running style shoes with some low cut socks and brown casual summer deck shoes, sitting out next to the island.

“Hmmm, the blue ones will be good.” David smiled to himself, knowing Patrick would be glad for the reason behind picking them once he knew. He checked the time and went to grab the keys as Patrick finished tying his laces. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Patrick followed David out of the side door and closed it.

As they got in the car, David plugged in his phone, putting on one of Patrick’s favorite classic rock playlists and not the maps app as he didn’t want to give away the surprise just yet. After backing out of the driveway, he flipped down his sunglasses and reached over to rest his hand on Patrick’s thigh. David drove them the opposite way from town and both were quiet as the September sun sunk lower in the sky, enjoying the music.

As they pulled into Elmdale, David watched Patrick seemingly try to guess where they were going, observing David being unbothered as they drove past some of their favorite restaurants, the park, even the record store which Patrick liked to browse through. They kept going through to the far end of town, around by the college building, crossing the bridge over the Elm River, and even through a residential neighborhood until David made a sudden turn into what looked like a small receiving parking lot next to a large brick wall, turning off the car in a reserved spot.

As they were facing back out towards a road once parked, Patrick didn’t get a chance to really see where they were. He tried to turn his head, straining to look out the back of the car, but only seeing a coach bus and some small box trucks. He looked over at David who smiled up at him as he was shooting off a quick text. “Let’s go,” he said as he turned off the car and opened his door. Patrick got out and met David at the trunk.

“David, Patrick!” a voice called out, coming around the trucks. David waved back right away and could see Patrick trying to place where he had seen the approaching woman from before.

“Tracey, it’s good to see you!” David cheerfully exclaimed, and not with his normal customer service voice. “Patrick, you remember Tracey? She runs _Scarves or Hearts_ that is going to be in the store starting next month.” Patrick stuck his hand out to shake with the young woman who was dressed professionally in a polo, khaki skirt, and dress flats with an official looking lanyard and walkie-talkie in hand.

“Ah yes, I remember us meeting at the end of last winter. We’re looking forward to having you.” Patrick glanced over at David, still obviously confused.

A crackling voice came over the walkie-talkie and Tracey stepped back for a second to deal with it.

“So, it is nice to see one of our newest winter vendors, but I have zero idea where we are and what she is doing here.”

David glanced behind him before taking Patrick’s shoulders and turning him around to see a digital sign farther down on a corner that read _**Elmdale Pine Beetles Baseball**_ followed by it changing to _**Tonight’s Game Sponsor: Rose Apothecary**_.

“What?!” David recognized the slight panic on Patrick’s face as if he was calculating numbers mentally. It had happened before when David mentioned a sweater he got on eBay that he had missed out on purchasing after Paris Fashion Week 2012 or the time Ronnie’s truck backed in their driveway overflowing with David’s finds from the antique market not long after they bought the house.

“Don’t worry, I promise I didn’t go over budget.” David rubbed Patrick’s shoulders as Tracey came back over, walking them to a tunnel in the brick wall before he could explain more.

“I am SO glad we could do this, guys. And happy anniversary, too! We’ve got about 30 minutes until you go out, so I’ll just take you to our offices before your seats,” Tracey led them through a series of pathways and stairs until they were in a main concourse. After they weaved in between families and couples carrying tubs of popcorn and draught beer, Tracey scanned her lanyard tag on a door, which led them into a small room with a table, desk chairs, a wardrobe cabinet, and a small fridge with water bottles. “I will be back in about 10. Help yourself to some water.”

David grabbed a bottle for each of them as they sat down.

“So, I am surprised and excited, and have no idea what Tracey meant by ‘going out’, so am I in the dark all night?” Patrick sipped nervously at his water, his knee wiggling a bit.

“Ok, so that time that Tracey came back to show me some updated samples and sign the vendor agreement, you had the afternoon off. We got talking and I came to find out she is Head of Sales and Promotions for the Pine Beetles, but does the scarves in the off-season. I told her about how much you love baseball and still play, but how we have always been so busy in the summers, last year with the wedding and this year with the motel partnership that you have never made it to a game.” David’s stomach grumbled and he wished he had one of those hotdogs he saw at the concession stands they walked by.

“This seems like a little bit more than just coming to a game.”

“Yes, you know how I like to go big. They do a local business partnership for one game a week. Apparently, the combination cupcake bakery/nail salon that had sponsored tonight's season finale caught on fire, but once the owners got their insurance payout, they moved away.”

“Ok, but what does that have to do with us?” Patrick’s face was now calculating David’s words versus numbers, perplexed as ever.

“Well _Frosting and Fingers_ had paid all but the last installment, so the team had most of their money, but they still wanted a sponsor. Tracey remembered what I had said about you and baseball and called to see if we might be interested. I know, you’re the numbers guy, but I paid out of my own pocket...so happy anniversary?” David smiled warily, hoping that his assumption that Patrick would like this was true.

A smile bloomed across Patrick’s face. “I mean, we have talked about expanding advertising and Elmdale is the place to start.”

“Yeah so about that start…” David tried to explain more before Tracey came bursting back into the room, finishing a conversation on her walkie-talkie.

“Alright, so I am going to get you your jersey Patrick and then we can head down to field level.” Tracey flung the doors to the cabinet open, sized up Patrick, and then looked at the hangers.

“Jersey, field level?” Patrick looked at Tracey and then back to David.

“The game sponsor gets to do the opening ball toss.”

“First pitch...”

“And well, my back is still a little sore from our store deep clean, so I figured you better do it. Being that it is on your to-do list and all.” David grinned across the table at Patrick.

“David,” Patrick’s eyes spoke louder than any words he could say as he shook his head in wonder at his husband.

David knew Patrick had recalled the conversation they had shared long ago, before they kissed, before the store even opened. It was a late night of labeling products and setting up the POS system where they had traded off a to-do list of things that they had wanted at some point in their life. Some of David’s had included ' _buying newly released Givenchy again', 'flying in a helicopter over NYC, but this time not high or drunk so I can appreciate it'_ , as well as _'learning how to make my own croissants'_. While ' _throwing out a first pitch'_ was high on Patrick’s list, he also had ones like ' _travel to England to visit the village my great grandfather was from'_ , and ' _be quoted in an article in a business magazine, if not have one written (positively) about me'_.

“This should do!” Tracey popped around the door of the wardrobe and held up the jersey. Patrick stood and pulled his arms back as she put it on him. He buttoned it up as David discreetly took some pictures.

“Alright gentlemen, let’s go! I’m sorry, but with the surprise, we don’t have time for you to warm up, but David thought you’d be ok.” Tracey handed each of them a field-level lanyard. David stuck his in a pocket as Patrick tucked his under his jersey. They walked down towards an aisle to the seats and down the steps to the first base side before Tracey opened a gate bringing them to the grass near the batter's circle.

“I know it’s not the major leagues,” David whispered as Tracey went to check in with her promo interns, leaving them alone for a moment.

“It’s perfect. I can’t believe you remembered that.” Patrick kissed his cheek softly.

“There might have been some over analyzation on my part back then justifying why you put up being my business partner and/or trying to stop thinking you might have been into me.”

“David, I was into you.”

“I see that now.”

The stands were filling up as it was the last game of the year, the sun disappearing behind the seats, stretching the shadows longer as evening approached. Tracey returned and told them about how minor league baseball’s promotions were a driving factor in a franchise’s success. Theme nights, sponsorships, unique local food, in-game amusement, community engagement, and how she and her team had worked the last couple of years to hone in on what worked for them. Much like the store, the Pine Beetles had seen a lot of success partnering with local businesses. David let Patrick and Tracey chat business as he looked around, never imagining that he’d be spending his first anniversary standing on a baseball field, willingly.

As 7pm approached, the crowd was welcomed and a local singer performed the national anthem. The teams moved from the baselines back to the dugouts to prepare and the PA announcer’s voice crackled over the speakers:

_**We’d like to welcome Rose Apothecary in Schitt’s Creek as our Greater Elmdale Business of the Game! Family owned and operated, Rose Apothecary carries one of a kind, locally sourced products created by independent makers and artisans. To throw out our first pitch tonight is co-owner, Patrick Brewer!** _

David stuck his phone under his arm as he cheered and clapped while Patrick jogged out to stand in front of the pitching mound as designated. Tracey had told David she would take a video and send it to him if he wanted to focus on pictures.

Patrick looked down toward the Pine Beetles catcher who was crouching only slightly with the experience of someone used to off-target throws. Patrick wound up and threw a very convincing strike, receiving enthusiastic applause as well as a slap on the back and compliment from the catcher as they walked back to the dugout.

“Good job,” David gave Patrick a quick kiss on the lips and a grin.

“Alright, let’s get you guys to your seats.” Tracey smiled as Patrick unbuttoned and handed back the jersey as she took them down a back service aisle and up another staircase before they were in the concourse again. They walked down the far end of the stadium and Tracey took them down a short staircase, ending at an area behind the outfield.

“Hey Cristiano, this is David and Patrick! They are our game sponsors, so I know you will take care of them. I’ll come back to see you guys at the end. David thought you’d like a little tour?”

“That’d be great, thanks again so much Tracey.” Patrick shook her hand again as Cristiano led them on a path to a grassy berm that rose above the top of the outfield fence.

Scattered along the flat area were what amounted to nice 3-sided popup tents that had some moveable Adirondack chairs and loungers underneath. Behind them was a dedicated complementary concession stand and bar while a fence separated them with the left field side which had larger spaces for families with picnic tables, blankets, inflatables and more. Cristiano directed them to their canopied spot right at the end nearest the foul pole. David worried about getting hit by a ball, while Patrick comforted him in that they were far enough back to avoid any damage from a minor leaguer.

Patrick grabbed them drinks while David filled up two trays of stadium food before they settled in. They spent the rest of the game enjoying the remaining sunlight, beverages, and as much junk food as David could go back and get.

“You were saying in the office before Tracey came back about this just being a start for advertising?” Patrick had his feet kicked up, beer in hand, watching the Pine Beetles come back out for the top of the 5th inning.

“Yeah, well Tracey basically gave me the rest of this sponsorship today for only $50 which included all of this with the seats, but she wanted to talk about us being a bigger sponsor for next season as a bonus. She drives a hard bargain as we saw with her vendor agreement.”

“What sort of cost are we talking about? And as long as you didn’t sign anything yet.” Patrick looked over quickly at David, then back to the field.

“No, of course not, but I did talk to Stevie. With them having a motel here in Elmdale and also purchasing more in the region, we thought it might be another joint endeavor and we can share the cost and ad space. It is really more affordable than I thought, and no big commitment until the first of the year.”

“That sounds reasonable. We can talk about it when she gets back to town.”

David shared the video of Patrick’s pitch to their store social accounts after Tracey texted it to him and the Pine Beetles reposted as well. He also made sure to send that and some snaps of Patrick to Marcy, his parents, and Alexis, and Stevie. He hadn’t heard from Stevie yet this weekend. He knew she was trying to get back from an extended trip to some new properties, but he hoped he’d get an inappropriate text from his maid of honor at some point. In the middle of this, he had to watch people dressed in various beetle costumes race around the field which confused him greatly while Patrick giggled.

At the end of the 7th inning stretch after Patrick embarrassed David with his over enthusiastic rendition of “Take Me Out to the Ballgame”, they noticed the stadium camera man coming their way along with Cristiano as the PA announcer piped up.

_**Pine Beetle Fans, it’s time for our Bouquet of the Day, sponsored by Elmdale Florists! Please wish a happy anniversary to our special sponsor guests, David and Patrick from Rose Apothecary. Congratulations!** _

David and Patrick leaned into each other, smiled, and waved at the camera as Cristiano presented them with an arrangement very reminiscent of David’s wedding bouquet.

“Is Tracey trying to butter us up to sign that sponsorship?” David said as he smelled the flowers after the baseball staff left their tent.

“If so, I think it’s working.”

As the game finished up, David enjoyed the end of his ice cream cone while Patrick went to throw away their trash as the crowd filtered out under the light of the end of summer moon.

“So what did you guys think?” Tracey came up to them excitedly.

“This is quite the setup you have here, I can see how you are doing so well.” Patrick accepted some hand sanitizer from David.

“The flowers are beautiful, you didn’t need to do that.” David stood up, cradling the bouquet.

“The least I could do. I am just so happy we are all working together in and out of baseball. Let me show you around. Most everyone is clearing out downstairs as there is an end of season party for players and staff in the suite level and they will wait to clear lockers and clean up tomorrow.

Patrick reached for David’s hand as they casually strolled and chatted with Tracey. She took them to the field entrance in the outfield and walked them down the foul line towards the first base dugout. Tracey shared some ideas she was looking into for next year, and even asked them if they wanted to be on an advertiser focus group over the off season.

David took a couple pics of Patrick sitting on top of the padded dugout railing and David jokingly picked up the phone to the bullpen, posing for Patrick. Tracey insisted they also take a shot together standing on first base to celebrate their first anniversary.

She took them down the tunnel from the dugout. The last laughs of some players could be heard near the elevator.

She showed them the fairly basic training areas, cafeteria, and staff offices.

“Hi Geoff, all cleared out?” She said to the older gentleman sitting outside the team locker room.

“Yes Miss Tracey, everyone’s at the party already.”

“Well, you better get up there too. David and Patrick are some of our newest business partners, I am just going to show them around. If you want to lock the door, we’ll just close it on our way out.”

“Yes ma’am. Have a nice evening gentlemen.” Geoff held open the door and locked it behind them before heading for the elevators himself. Tracey led them in. The space was fairly spartan, but it was obvious some basic improvements had been made.

Suddenly, Tracey’s phone rang out and she gestured that she would be just a minute before walking to the far side of the room. She returned looking harried.

“I’m so sorry, there is some issue with the catering upstairs. I’m going to have to run up there. Feel free to keep looking around. I’ll prop the door since I don’t have a key. If you need to go, take a right and then push open any of the metal gates to get outside. I should only be a bit.” As she got back on the phone, she pulled the stool Geoff had been sitting on in between the door and frame, and marched off to the elevator.

David watched Patrick look around before he started talking about some of the stadiums he played in during high school playoffs and such.

“I want to go look at the equipment space. I can only imagine how many bats and things they must have to keep!” Patrick excitedly walked around a corner of lockers and spotted the storage room, going out of David’s sight.

David looked around after seeing little to no wifi, if his phone was to be believed. Even the TVs hanging in the corners were old CRT tubes and the only technology was a decade old looking projector on a cart. As Patrick was gone, he glanced above and as suspected, didn’t see anything resembling security cameras. Before either Tracey could get back or Patrick came around the corner, David discreetly slid the stool inside the locker room right at the frame. The door clicked closed as if its weight had slid the stool inside on its own. David set his bouquet of flowers on the seat. Now to find his husband.

David went back towards the direction that Patrick had wandered off too, turning right around a corner of lockers. There were more on the back side, extras that were currently empty of any belongings and out of view of the door. Patrick came walking back towards him, hands in his pockets. “Wow, even for minor leagues, they have so much stuff. I would love to see how they do the projections for costs of bats and balls and things like gum and sunflower seeds!”

“Mmmhmm, I bet,” David said before grabbing Patrick’s face for a bruising kiss, moaning into his mouth.

Patrick started out slightly stunned by the forwardness in an unknown space before he wrapped his hands around the back of David’s neck and returned the kiss. He pulled back to gasp for air. “What was that for?”

“Can’t I kiss my husband on our anniversary?” David’s thumbs ran across Patrick’s cheekbones.

“That seemed like it was headed for more than just a kiss.” Patrick’s hands lightly trailed down from David’s neck to his shoulders and then his upper arms over his soft sweater.

“It can be,” David removed his hands from Patrick’s face and quickly put them on his hips. He turned Patrick’s body 90 degrees and pushed him firmly to sit down in one of the empty wooden locker stalls. David sank to his knees in front of him and ran his hands up Patrick’s thighs.

“David! The door is open... Tracey is going to be back down here any minute.” Patrick looked worriedly to his left and not at his dreamboat of a husband currently in front of him.

“Hey, I pulled the door shut. She can’t get in. Everyone's upstairs,” David turned Patrick’s head gently back towards him until Patrick was looking down at him. “I’m not going to get you naked, as much as I might like to,” David pushed up for a slow, deep kiss, cradling the side of Patrick’s head with his hand before leaning back onto his heels. “I know you have to have this on your fantasy to-do list, seeing as how much you like me wearing your Cafe Tropical baseball hoodie.” David took Patrick’s hands to put behind his body to balance himself in the locker as his own hands moved closer to Patrick’s fly.

“Wait.” Patrick said softly, putting his hands on David’s.

David pulled back, knowing that if Patrick was that uncomfortable, he would never push him. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to, we can go home.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, that to-do list? It has something closer to the top.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Patrick gripped David’s wrists and pulled him up with him as he stood. Before David could realize it, Patrick had turned them all the way around and pushed David by his shoulders down to sit where he had been. Patrick then slowly got on his knees, looking into David’s eyes the entire time.

“Hey, this is supposed to be your half of the night. I’m supposed to be treating you.” David ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair and down the side of his face.

“Babe, this whole day has been perfect, and everything you do is a treat. But you know how much I love sucking your cock, so that is what I want first,” Patrick’s hands took a magnetic path towards David’s groin, one palm cupping over David’s half hard cock through his joggers as David moaned quietly. “After we first met and I realized not only was I definitely gay but that I was insanely attracted to you, it was all I could think about doing. Sometimes I felt guilty, because I wanted to get to know you more. Being your business partner first, it felt almost disrespectful because I also had zero experience and didn’t even know if you liked me like that.”

When he felt David’s cock rigid under the cotton layers, Patrick tapped his hips, indicating for him to lift up. David balanced backwards on his hands as Patrick pulled his boxers and joggers down and scooted in closer.

“Patrick, I was into you.” David echoed Patrick’s quip from earlier in the night and grinned down at him.

Patrick’s hand teasingly moved up and down David’s throbbing dick, feeling every pulse, spreading the pre-cum that had leaked from his slit downwards. David closed his eyes and was tenuously holding on to his composure.

“I had watched porn, and it was...confirming, but especially after we kissed, I just wanted you in my mouth,” Patrick let go of his grip to allow the pads of his fingers to trail down David’s prominent vein while his other hand rolled David’s balls.

“I do remember seeing one video as I tried to do my ‘research’ before we moved a little faster. It was two baseball players in a locker room with the cheesiest dialogue, though the one actor was taller, with dark hair and that perfect five o’clock shadow like you. I made it through about 30 seconds before I nearly came in my pants without touching myself, thinking that it was me on my knees in front of you. I’ve been in baseball locker rooms hundreds of times, but to imagine that happening with you sent me over the edge. I came harder than I ever had before up until that day.”

Patrick bent his head down and let the warm wetness of his mouth engulf half of David’s cock before he slid down even further.

“Fuckkkk, Patrick. You are so fucking good at this, you were made for it.” David panted out. David took one hand and ran it over the back of Patrick’s head while the other one stayed behind him holding him up in the locker.

Patrick tightened his lips, suctioning his mouth to seal directly around David as he inched his way back up his cock. The hand that had been fondling David’s balls moved up to grip around the root of his dick. He looked up through his pale lashes, locking eyes with David as he bobbed his mouth faster and faster, his wrist turning like a corkscrew up and down David’s length.

“I’m almost there, fuck Patrick.” David’s hand went to grasp Patrick’s shoulder and David minutely pistoned his hips in rhythm with Patrick’s mouth and hand, taking all of his cock.

From deep within Patrick, a growl sounded. When the vibrations hit David, his back arched, ass raised, and he shot his cum down Patrick’s throat, “Yes, yes. Fuck yes take it all.”

Patrick lovingly swallowed all of David down and cleaned his cock before shimmying his boxers and pants back up.

“Now you come the fuck here.” David leaned over to whisper in Patrick’s ear.

David hauled Patrick to his feet and unbuttoned and roughly pushed down his jeans and boxer briefs before turning him to face away. After he slid himself into the cavernous locker until his back hit the inner wall, David grabbed for Patrick’s hips, pulling him down and back until he was nestled in between his thighs. It was a tight squeeze for both of them, but nothing David couldn’t maneuver.

He took Patrick’s arms, raising them so he gripped the closet rod above him before leaning into Patrick’s ear.

“Mmm, baby, you’re so hard for me,” David brought his hand around Patrick’s waist and immediately started stroking Patrick’s cock with the tight grip he liked the best when he was already so close. Patrick’s whole body tensed and he pushed back into David’s chest. “Not going to be long for you, huh. You get so hot when you suck my cock.”

Patrick was worrying his lip as his hips rocked in between David’s thighs. David maintained the steady, firm hold and felt Patrick spiralling upward towards his climax, the exhales of sound finally bursting through his clenched jaw in rhythm with their movement.

“Yes, baby. So fucking perfect for me. Let me hear you.” David’s long fingers stripped up and down Patrick’s cock faster and faster before Patrick’s head tilted up and he moaned with his orgasm, the sound echoing in the enclosed space. David caught all his cum in his hand as Patrick eventually lowered his arms and slouched against David. Bringing his hand to his mouth, David leisurely licked the majority of his husband’s cum off in one long stripe before offering a taste to Patrick.

Realizing that their window of privacy was quickly closing, David scootched Patrick forward before grasping his hips and standing him up. He rearranged Patrick and his pants before going over to the bathroom area and washing his hands of any remainders of cum. They took inventory of each other in case they ran into Tracey or anyone else on their way out.

Patrick did take a second to wrap his hand around David’s neck and pull him in for one last locker room kiss which left David grinning into Patrick’s mouth by the end. Once they were reasonably sure they didn’t look suspicious, they walked back over to the locker room door, grabbed the bouquet and pushed the door outward, leaving the stool back outside where it was beforehand. They walked briskly hand in hand out of the stadium and into the chilled September evening air.

When they got to the car, Patrick pulled the keys out of David’s pocket. David felt his phone vibrate as Patrick opened the passenger door for him and gave him a peck before he sunk into the seat.

“It’s Tracey. She just made it back to the locker room and apologized for being gone so long and missing us before we had to go.” David chuckled as Patrick climbed behind the steering wheel.

“Seems like the perfect amount of time to me.” Patrick adjusted the seat and mirrors before turning on the car and leaning over to give David another kiss.

As they drove back to Schitt’s Creek, they shared and remembered all their favorite parts of their wedding day. From everything part of the Town Hall ceremony, Alexis’ heartfelt speech, Marcy and Moira spending most of the night chatting and dancing, their own first dance, and even the taste of their wedding cake which was so good, David took the top layer out of the freezer and had them eat together on their first month-iversary rather than tonight.

Finally pulling into their driveway, they playfully grabbed at each other all the way to the door. As Patrick opened it, it hit something, blocking the path. David reached in to turn on the foyer light where they found a wicker basket filled to the brim with everything from Patrick’s favorite flavor of Gatorade, the expensive seltzer David liked, their brand of lube, some chocolate bars, a bag of fancy popcorn from a town where Rosebud Motels had recently acquired a property, and more. A folded piece of paper rested on the top. Patrick picked up the basket and carried it to the kitchen island.

On Rosebud Motel stationary, a familiar scrawl appeared.

_**\---** _   
_**Hey lovebirds,** _

_**I am sorry you haven’t heard from me much lately, but here is my offering. I look forward to watching you two be disgustingly in love forever. Happy Anniversary!** _

_**I might be a little rusty, but I have a day off owed, so my second gift is that I will open the store for you on Tuesday so you can “recover” after your Monday sex-a-thon (as David called it). See you at noon.** _

_**Your favorite (and only) maid of honor,** _   
_**Stevie** _

_**PS: You really need to do a better job hiding your lube around your house if you don’t want guests to know your preferences!!!!** _   
_**\--** _

They both burst out laughing. Patrick tossed the beverages in the fridge while David stuck the bouquet in water before cradling the rest of the basket under his arm.

“Shall we?” David asked as he held his hand out to Patrick at the bottom of the stairs. Patrick could only grin back as his wedding ring clinked against David’s engagement rings, following him up to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bouquet at the game is inspired by true events. When I was about 12 and my brother 9, we went to a local minor league baseball game with my parents on their anniversary. Being the precocious child that I was, I said that I was going to go get food but went to the little info booth and asked if they could wish my parents a happy anniversary on the scoreboard. Apparently they did a bouquet giveaway from a local florist to a couple they saw in the crowd each game, so they gave it to my parents and announced it was their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for following along with this series. I appreciate all your comments and kudos. 
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr! [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [sharing is caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172226) by [OrganizedWatermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon)




End file.
